Piper, It's me Leo
by toracat
Summary: Piper is attacked by Jam inly the Love Stealing Demon. She forgets about Leo, and he get's hurt and leaves. When he returnes he tries to make her remember him. Will Piper ever remember Leo?
1. Chapter 1 Who is he

**Here is a little about the character Leo Wyatt, played by Brian Krause.**

**Leo Wyatt thought about how he became a Whitelighter.He was once a medic for the United States Army in World War II. While taking part in the Battle of Guadalcano, two friends of his, brothers named Nathan and Rick were killed, on November 14, 1942. Upon his own death a short time later, Leo became a whitelighter for his good deeds.Leo is a pacifist, disallowed by the Elders to kill. Leo has watched over many of his charges: those who were future Whitelighters and good witches.**

**--**

**" **_**The catering will be done by Conaretes Catering, and there will be chocolate Strufflels.**__**Leo! Leo! Are you even listening to me**_**?!" Piper acussed, " **_**No, You're not! I have been talking about **_**our**_** wedding and you havn't heard a word I've said**_**!" Leo looked up guiltilly, "**_**Piper , I'm sorry. I've been thinking about when-"**_** Leo looked to listen to what the elders were telling him. He looked at Piper ,"**_**I'm sorry I got to go.**_**" He pointed up. He walked backwords and into the light colored kitchen. "**_**Oh no! No you are not leaving now! Leo if you go-**_**" She trailed after him but before she could finish she saw the blue-ish, whit-ish glow of orbing. She sighed and sat there.**

**As Leo orbed up he glimpsed Piper sitting there and sighed. When he was in the presence of The Power That Be, They Told him about The newest Demon after The Charmed Ones. The Demon was Love Stealing Demon named Jaminly. thay told Leo to Look after them, and excpecially Piper, because their love could deeply endanger her. They mentioned how he would steal the love out of them leaving them hollow. The words they said after that othered him deeply. **_**We're letting you marry her, against all our believes. Help them vanquish the Demon or you will never marry your witch. Nor will any other Whitelighters.**_** Leo's forehead formed worry wrinkles. He nodded and orbed back to the house. **

**He returned to the kitchen where Piper was knocked out on the floor, with a hidious demon looming over her. As he heard the Demon was leaning over her sucking in all the love in her soul. If he was right, that would take her youth, too. Slightly stunned, he stood there. Then he gained his knowledge back and yelled, "**_**Piper, NO!!**_**" Jaminly turned on him. **__**He started walking towards him and he was being cornered. Just then, Pheobe and Prue walked in. Prue, shocked, threw the Demon against the door. Whne Pheobe got there, he was gone. Leo, Prue, and Pheobe ran up to Piper. When she gained consious she looked confused and said something that scared, and hurt Leo. "**_**Prue, Pheobe? W-Who is this**_**?" Pointing at Leo, she asked again. Pheobe and Prue looked at each other and then at Leo. He had tears in the corner of his eyes. He stood up and orbed out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Leo's Gone!

**Here is the story about Piper Halliwell, portrayed by Holly Marie Combs.**

**Piper was a shy girl in highschool, with braces and glasses. He felt shadowed out by her sisters (Prue and Pheobe) and other classmates. Her sisters and she moved back into their childhood home- a Victorian manor in their family for generations, and willed to them from their Grams. Six months after the death of Grams, Piper's younger sister Pheobe moved back home and discovered the Book of Shadows in their attic. The three sisters made the discovery of the ancient prophecy that spoke of three sister witches becoming the most powerful witches known to walk the earth -- The Charmed Ones. As a new witch, Piper developed the power of molecular immobilization (freezing time and objects), the slowing down of molecules to the extent of becoming frozen. Her power is triggered by fear. **

**--**

**Piper sat up confused. "**_**Who was he?**_**" Prue had sat on the chair as Pheobe helped her up. "**_**Piper, he's your fiance. His name is Leo. You should know this! God, you probably hurt him. What happened?**_**" Piper sat there with a shocked expression on her face. "**_**My fiance? But the last person I dated was Jeremy! We vanquished him! Who is Leo?**_**" Prue sighed patiebtly and explained, "**_**Leo is our Whiteelighter. When he first came he was our handyman. you fell in love with him, and he fell for you. The Power That Be said you couldn't date him, so you showed it wouldn't interfere with your work- or his. Now you are aloud to marry him. You are engaged with him. Your wedding, hopefully, is going to be two weeks from tomorrow.**_**" Piper looked at her ring finger, and gasped. Pheobe said, "**_**Up to The Book of Shadows!**_**" She ran up the satirs.**

**An hour later Pheobe yelled," **_**Prue, Piper! I've got **_**her!" The Halliwell sisters ran up the stairs. The Book showed was infact Jaminly.. "**_**This demon sucks the love out of a witch's soul, often stealing their youth, too.**_**" Pheobe and Prue looked at Piper. She was leaste two years older. Two years ago they met Leo. "**_**She is another demon who takes love, youth, ect. to be a beautiful, irresitable woman. When she takes the youth, it takes the memory of how many years of youth it took.**_**"**

**"**_**Leo! Leo! Come on, LEO!,"**_** Pheobe called,"**_**God, Piper. Can you make someone dissappear?"**_** Piper didn't reply. Her eyes glistened with tears. "**_**I'm so... I miss someone I don't even know! And I don't even know my **_**fiance!!" Piper sobbed. Prue came runnung. "**_**Let's go see Natalie!**_**"**

**They went to the basement, called a summining spell, and Natalie, a fellow Whitelighter, appeared. "**_**Have you heard about the demon?!**_**" she said immediatly. "**_**Yes we do. Pipers been attacked by her, and she doesn't remeber Leo." **_**Prue explained. **_**"Where **_**is**_** Leo?"**_** She said slowly. Prue looked at Pheobe. " **_**We thought you would know**_**." Pheobe said. Everyone sat there quietly. Prue finally said,"**_**He's missing. He's not coming back."**_** natalie popped out and said, "**_**Leo is just gone! He is coming back! he is just upset that Piper doesn't remember him!"**_** Peobe was silent for a moment and then said quietly, "**_**But Leo's gone!"**_


	3. Chapter 3 I'm sorry

**Sorry for the shortness of these chapters, this ones kinda long. I've gotten used to short stories. Last chapter. ****Not**** good at spells. If you have any request just mail me. p.s. im not doing the word advert this time.**

**--**

**Piper looked around. She finally spoke up,"All we have to do is get me to remeber him, then I could call him!" Prue, Pheobe, and Natalie agreed. "I'm going to get the photos. Prue you get the wedding info and info about our Leo. Natalie you tell her about everything else." Pheobe ordered. Everyone did what she said. Natalie started, "Leo is a Whitelighter as I am. He works for The Power That Be, as your gaurdian. ****He was once a medic for the United States Army in World War II. While taking part in the Battle of Guadalcano, his death came a short time later. Leo became a whitelighter for his good deeds.Leo is a pacifist, disallowed by the Elders to kill. Leo has watched over many of his charges: those who were future Whitelighters and good witches. Do you understand?" Piper sat there with his mouth open, then finally nodded. Pheobe was next. She took an album out and started flipping through it. It showed pictures of her and her sisters for the first half. Then the other half was of her sisters her and a georgous blonde. "Is that Leo?" she asked pointing. Prue nodded. "He was our handyman, right? I bet you and I fought over him!" Pheobe smiled sweetly," Yes we did." she said," Prue!" Prue walked up and dumped a bunch of papers on the table in front of them. "OK this the list of food you're going to have... um... this is the de'cor. This is you..." She trailed off seeing Piper's tears. "It's no use I'm never going to remember him!" She sobbed silently. " I think I might be able to help with that!" A deep voice said. **

**Piper turned and saw the man that they had been talking about. She rushed up to hug him, but Pheobe got there first. " I thought we would never see you again!!" Pheobe said. then she backed up and let Piper to him. She hugged him feeling as if she never forgot him, but it still didn't do much, though she had a quick flashback. She gasped and Leo, Prue, Pheobe, and natalie looked at her and said, "What!" She blushed, "Nothing, just a flashbach of him hugging me." "Natalie, you can go now," Leo said, "Piper lets go talk." He took her hand and led her to the couch. " Ok, I'm sorry I left, but I was upset that you forgot about me. But I think that the only way for you to get your memory back is to vanquish Jamnily." Pheobe was looking in the Book of Shadows already. "It says that you have to show it love it's stolen and it will lose it's power, then we have to say this spell." Leo thought then said, " We have to kiss in front of her." He looked at Piper and she smiled. "This is worse than when you do remember him!" Pheobe groaned. Piper giggled.**

**The plan was set. They searched her, and found her in the alley. They got the spell ready, and headed out. When they got there the demon saw then and schreeched. She walked in on them. As planned, Piper kissed Leo and the Demon let out a scream in terror. When she did, she became her human form. Piper and Leo ran over to Prue and Pheobe. Piper stood beside them, Leo behind. The began to chant," Bring back the love that was lost. Trace the memory. What's gained is lost. Put them back into place." The demon yowled horrible and vanished. Piper past out.**

**"Piper, wake up. Piper!" Piper opened her eyes, and saw Leo. "Im sooo sorry. I can't believe I forgot you!" She kissed him. " It's alright!"**


End file.
